objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BBSICFDI
BBSICFDI ('B'attle 'B'etween 'S'ome 'I'ce 'C'ubes 'F'or 'D'ream 'I'sland) is a camp by FCO. It is the fourth season of BBAOFFDI, because BOCTWAM failed. Instead of Fries, Books or Cakes, this camp uses Ice Cubes, except frozen from different liquids. It's the revival of BBAOFFDI. Rules *Everyone signs up as two ice cubes. *Alliances are allowed. *Don't cheat. *There will be one rejoin, after the half-way point. *If you don't do a challenge, you get a strike. 3 strikes and your spots are up for resignups. Strikes Ice: 2 Tea: 2 Apple: 1 Token Tracker Soap has a Win Token Syrup has a Win Token Apple has a Revenge Token Contestants (10/10) (SIGN UPS CLOSED) Ice - Gamebuilder8000 Cherry - Nemolee.exe Lemon - AlexAnimations0421 Acid - AlexAnimations0421 Tea - Gamebuilder8000 Soap - Nemolee.exe Apple - Stirkerovercrazu Grape - Stirkerovercrazu Orange - KoolKidz112ver2 Syrup - KoolKidz112ver2 All the Ice Cube's personalites Ice: Normal Ice Cube from BFDI. Cherry: Coolest character out of everyone Lemon: Nice person Acid: Complains way to much, sarcastic Tea: Silent type Soap: Childish, likes pulling pranks Apple: Meanie Grape: Bossy Bot Orange: Another cool person, not as cool as Cherry Syrup: Playful BBSICFDI 1a Welcome, 10 Ice Cubes to a camp called Battle Between Some Ice Cubes for Dream Island! I'm your host, Cola Cube. So, I bet most of you have already been in a camp, so you already now the rules. If not, check the top of the page. Anyways, each A episode will have the elimination (Except this one) and the challenge. Every B part will have the challenge results and the team up for elimination. First, lets go over the Tokens. There are six tokens. Here they are! Win Token (TBFDIWP).png|Win Token - Halves votes Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token - Gives you immunity Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token - Gives one vote of yours to another Ice Cube Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token - (RARE) Gives all of your votes to another contestant of your choice Gift Token.png|Gift Token (From BBAOFFDI) - Gives one of your tokens to another Ice Cube Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token - Gives a random token to another contestant So speaking of teams, the first challenge is to think of a team name and logo. The two best responses will be team captains, and also get Win Tokens! After this episode, a Token Tracker will be added to let you know which tokens you have. The contest ends and BBSICFDI 1B comes out on January 9th, 2018. WE NEED MORE PEOPLE TO RESPOND BBSICFDI 1b Hi, and welcome back. We didn't receive any team logos, but we did get team names. So, the winners are... The Playgrounders by Syrup And the Childhood Dreams by Soap! So, in the comments, comment 4 people you want to be on your team. BBSICFDI 2a will have the teams and the first contest, it will come out on January 11th, 2018. BBSICFDI 2a So, I got tired of waiting and decided to release BBSICFDI early! So, anyways, here's the teams. The Playgrounders: Syrup (Team Captain) Lemon Tea Acid Grape The Childhood Dreams: Soap (Team Captain) Cherry Orange Ice Apple So there's the teams. So let's do the first challenge! Here it is. There is 20 boxes. 10 of them have a flamethrower in them and you'll die! The other 10 have nothing in them. However, one of the safe boxes have a Revenge Token in it. Team with the most people that picked a safe box will win, and the other will be UFE. Contest ends January 11th. BBSICFDI 2b So, welcome back, only two people did the challenge. Hey, Ice and Tea, if you don't do the challenge one more time, you'll be up for resignups. Anyways, the results are here. Here's what each cube who did the challenge said. Soap: 20. Cherry: 1. Lemon: Box 12! Acid: Box 6! As for everyone else, I randomized their responses. Ice: 15. Tea: (writes on paper "5") Apple: 2. Grape: 7. Orange: 18. Syrup: 4. The safe people were... Lemon, Apple and Orange. Apple picked the box with the revenge token in it, so they win that. Here's the entire list. "NO" means it wasn't safe. 1 NO 2 (Revenge Token) 3 4 NO 5 NO 6 7 NO 8 9 10 NO 11 12 NO 13 14 15 NO 16 17 NO 18 19 NO 20 NO So here's team totals. Childhood Dreams: 2 The Playgrounders: 1 So the Childhood Dreams win. So one of the Playgrounders is going home. Vote by January 13th, 2018, for someone to be eliminated. Syrup Lemon Tea Acid Grape BBSICFDI 3a Welcome to BBSICFDI 2a! Anyways, last time, the Playgrounders lost so they're up for elimination. We got 3 votes. Everyone got 0 except one of them. And that person is... Grape. You have been eliminated with 3 votes. 10th - Grape Neway, it's time for the second challenge! It's a BFDI quiz. Yes, I stole this contest from BBAOFFDI, but whatever. I'll give you a question for each BFDI season one episode. Look at the question number to find out which episode it's referring to. Here are the questions. Submit by January 16th, 2018. 1: Who was the first person Pin picked to be on her team? 2: Who three people received 1 vote at Cake at Stake? 3: Who were the four people who fell in the hole? 4: Who bought Leafy's cake? 5: Who died by drowning at the end of the episode? 6: What other two contestants were on Leafy's team? 7: How much basketballs could Golf Ball spin? 8: Who were the 4 not picked in the race? 9: Who rejoined? 10: What were the three challenges? 11: What was the team that had none of their balloons popped? 12: Who placed 6th during the ladder climbing contest? 13: Who was up for elimination? 14: Who all drowned in the breadbasket? 15: Who's taco got the most likes? 16: Who is eliminated? 17: Who placed the first vote for Pencil? 18: Who were the 4 people that got 4 votes to join the game? 19: David bleeped a nursery rhyme in this episode. What was it? 20: Who died from being abducted by aliens? 21: What was the challenge? 22: Who were the two replacement hosts in this episode? 23: What was the cake at Cake at Stake? 24: How many ads were in this episode? 25: How many people voted for Bubble to win?Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:IDFB Category:BFB Category:Camps Category:Camp Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:Camps by SlimerGamer953 Category:Ice Cube Category:FCO's Camps